Naze ni waraenai esa to naru?
by minakopie
Summary: Rotina é uma coisa desinteressante... chata, igual. Mas o que acontece quando ela muda tanto que é até difícil acompanhar?[yukixkyo] u.u terceiro capítulo atualizado!
1. Tokete shimau ito wo mitsume

**Naze ni waraenai esa to naru?**

**Cáp.I **

* * *

_Ok. U.u Cansada de coisas incompletas, resolvi tentar levar a sério, apesar de revoltada com algumas coisas nada a ver que me falaram, peguei as críticas construtivas e tentarei, dessa vez, fazer algo que se pareça mais com o que eu julgo bom, sem me preocupar com o modo dos outros de ver a fic ou o casal. Nessa fic, saberão realmente como eu vejo os dois e como eu gostaria que o relacionamento deles fosse. Mas como sou muito dramática, vai virar uma novela mexicana sem fim xD. Ignorando esse fato, deixem reviews e críticas construtivas. Eu agradeço, mesmo! q:_

_PS: Título da música the final - dir en grey. _

* * *

7:00 da noite, Casa dos Souma.

"Desde que ela chegou aqui tá tudo muito diferente." – jogado no telhado, perdido em pensamentos a respeito de coisas aleatórias, talvez pra passar o tempo. – "Tá todo mundo mais tranqüilo. Até eu. Argh. E pensar que eu vim pra cá unicamente pra derrotar aquele maldito. Essa menininha é bem capaz mesmo. Hunf." – se levanta, sacode o corpo e pula do telhado, agachando ao cair na grama, devido ao impacto.

Entra na casa, procurando algum sinal de gente. – Oi! – tenta chamar atenção de alguém. Anda até a cozinha, vendo Tohru preparando o jantar e Shigure dormindo em cima da mesa. – Puff. – diz em sinal de frustração. – Cadê a ratazana! Não me diga que já foi dormir!

– Ah! – o cão acorda, com sua característica cara de lesado – Ahnnnn... não sei não. – cai com a cara na mesa de novo, roncando alto.

– Souma-kun foi dar uma volta! – a menina responde docemente – Disse que precisava relaxar!

– Na verdade ele disse que precisava ficar um tempinho sem olhar pra sua cara! Hehehe! – o homem não se decidia se dormia ou zombava do outro, rindo alto e colocando a mão atrás da cabeça.

– Ah! O mariquinhas fugiu! HA! Vai ver o que é bom, o sacana! – aperta os punhos – Pra que lado ele foi!

– Pra lá! – aponta.

– Gah! – sem olhar pra frente, bate de cara no toldo da sala.

– HAHAHAHAHA! Como você é divertido! Rapaz! HAHAHAHA!

– Grrrr! – corre para a direção oposta da que o cão tinha dito, mais irado agora. Vasculhando tudo que era lugar, estava com raiva, e ninguém melhor que o rato para procurar nessas horas. Caminhando, encontra um lugar que nunca tinha visto, explorando-o mais a fundo, dá de cara com a sua presa, ainda espantado por nunca ter tido conhecimento de onde estava.

– AHÁ! Descobri a toca do rato! Então é aqui que cê se esconde, é!

– Ah? Nem aqui tenho sossego. – coça os olhos pelo cansaço – Não tem nada para fazer não? – se levanta de onde estava sentado, olhando-o com desprezo.

– Quebrar a sua cara! Isso que tenho pra fazer! – pula em cima do rato, em ataque. É lançado ao chão poucos segundos depois. – Gahhh! Maldito! – segura a perna de Yuki, derrubando-o ao chão pela surpresa do golpe. – Não vai fugir de novo!

– Seu... idiota. – golpeia o rosto de Kyo, arremessando-o um pouco mais longe do que antes, levantando e limpando a roupa. – Não se cansa de me incomodar? Você é deplorável.

– Sua arrogância me tira do sério! – em um pulo fica de pé – Vou quebrar esse seu narizinho arrebitado! – e novamente tenta acertá-lo, batendo de cara na árvore dessa vez.

– Oh? E você se acha muito agradável, não? Não me faça perder tempo. Pense em sua saúde e desista por hoje. – dá as costas e começa a andar em direção a casa.

– ... – massageava a nuca, tentando diminuir a tensão, espera o outro se afastar para levantar e seguir o mesmo caminho que o outro.

Yuki, por sua vez, cumprimentara Honda-san e subira as escadas. Neste momento, em seu quarto, pega um livro e deitado em sua cama, começa a folhear as páginas, tentando lembrar onde tinha parado de ler. Ouve um estrondo no andar de baixo e alguns berros que diziam "Maldito! Maldito! Onde ele está!", se questiona seriamente se esse chato o amava, porque não era possível tanta preocupação assim. Gargalha consigo mesmo diante da possibilidade, sacudindo a cabeça e começando a leitura.

As horas passam, e após o jantar, quando todos estavam em seus respectivos quartos, um jovem deixa a casa, procurando por um lugar que conhecera hoje, observando-o por completo. Afinal, estava tão ocupado tentando intimidar Yuki, que nem havia reparado nos detalhes do local, que por acaso, parecia ter muita dedicação envolvida. Havia plantas, flores, brotos de diversos legumes, inclusive do tão odiado pelo gato, nira. Se aproxima da plantação, agachando-se para ver de mais perto.

– Oh. É isso que ele tanto faz quando tá fora de casa? – a curiosidade o havia incomodado a noite inteira, não deixando que dormisse de jeito nenhum. – Mas afinal, o que é isso? Uma plantação? Que rato inútil. – mas não conseguia parar de olhar, era como se com isso, conhecesse um pouco mais dos interesses de seu rival. Não entendia em que essa informação poderia ajudá-lo, mas estava satisfeito em saber.

Caso resolvido, decide levantar e ir pra cama, como todos os outros. Enquanto andava até a casa, sente algo alcançar seu rosto. Aparta a parte afetada, gemendo indignado, procurando o que ou quem teria feito isso.

– O que você faz aqui! – uma voz furiosa chama sua atenção, atrás de si.

– Yuki! Cê tá maluco! Por que me bateu! – seus olhos ferviam de raiva, tinha vontade de pular no rato e socá-lo até a morte, mas apesar disso, estava brevemente paralisado e intrigado.

– O que você está fazendo aqui! – olhava para baixo, deixando claro seu atual estado de repulsa.

– E-eu... – arregala os olhos. Ao mesmo tempo que desejava com todas as suas forças ver o rato desse jeito, não entendia porque ele se sentia tão sensibilizado por causa de uma plantação. – Eu parei aqui por acaso! Não faço a mínima questão de ver essa hortinha idiota!

– Quem você pensa que é! Não tem nem o direito de estar nessa casa! Muito menos de invadir locais privados! – o golpeia novamente, extravasando toda a raiva que estava sentindo agora.

– E como cê queria que eu soubesse que isso aqui é um lugar privado! - se contém, sabe-se lá porque, não tinha tanta vontade de golpeá-lo agora.

– Cale-se! – corre até a horta, analisando, procurando algum dano que o gato poderia ter feito.

– Eu não mexi em nada!

– Só o seu olhar pode ter feito tudo apodrecer. Algo plantado com a ajuda de Honda-san, plantado com tanto carinho... não merece ser visto por olhos tão desprezíveis como os seus... – seu tom era agressivo e frio.

Paralisa de vez. Não... o que Yuki pensa não o afeta em nada, mas algo... alguma coisa nessas palavras o fez sentir completamente humilhado e rejeitado. Como se realmente, tudo lhe indicasse seu destino. Até seu próprio rival, que deveria sentir ódio por ele, mantinha desprezo e aversão. Não significava nada. Nada na vida dele. Nem mesmo um estorvo.

A raiva o consome por inteiro, e sem se preocupar com mais nada, pula em cima do rato, fazendo com que este caísse em cima da tão amada plantação, estragando-a por completo. Em sinal de revolta, Yuki o golpeia violentamente, prensando-o no chão e distribuindo socos por sua face, arrancando uma boa quantidade de sangue. Há um bom tempo que não via o rato assim. O que... o que tinha nessa maldita plantação... só porque Tohru o havia ajudado, ela se tornava tão importante assim!

Tentava incessantemente se defender, mas estava difícil. Yuki sabia exatamente como agir nesse tipo de situação, e seu potencial estava a mil.

Nota que o gato estava quase inconsciente. – Mas... – havia perdido o controle. Fica em pé, deixando o corpo do ruivo estendido lá, virando-se e voltando para seu quarto.

6:00 da manhã, Casa dos Souma.

Estavam todos na mesa, esperando Tohru terminar de preparar o café, quer dizer, todos com exceção de um: o gato.

Yuki, com sua eventual cara de nada e Shigure sorrindo abestalhadamente por motivo nenhum.

– Onde está Neko-chan? – a menina pergunta, olhando para a cara dos outros dois presentes enquanto colocava a comida na mesa.

– Deve estar dormindo. – responde sem mudar a expressão neutra que havia estacionado em seu rosto hoje. Mas quem procurasse explorar seus olhos a fundo perceberia, sua expressão aparentava um pouco atordoada.

– Não. Fui lá antes de descer, ele não estava em seu quarto, imaginava que estivesse no banheiro ou algo assim! Mas já passou um bom tempo e nada dele aparecer. – diz em tom preocupado, sentando-se a mesa. – Será que aconteceu alguma coisa?

– Não se preocupe tanto! Kyo é assim mesmo! – o cão diz, de boca cheia, preparando-se para pegar mais uma porção de comida do pote. – Daqui a pouco aparece!

– Sim. – o rato concorda, tentando ao máximo não lembrar do gato. Não queria se estressar hoje, então, mudando seus pensamentos de rumo, pensa no delicioso prato que tinha a sua frente, começando a comer.

– T-tá bom... então. – logo ela faz o mesmo que os dois.

Ao terminarem de comer, Kyo ainda não tinha aparecido, Tohru, já desesperada, trincava de preocupação enquanto os outros dois, achando tudo aquilo desnecessário, com uma cara de extremo tédio, tentavam acalmá-la.

– Honda-san? Vá para a escola. Eu cuido disso. – Yuki se manifesta, sorri e a olha nos olhos, procurando deixa-la mais tranqüila.

– Tudo bem... – pega a bolsa jogada no chão e corre para a escola, confiava em Yuki, e se ele disse que cuidará disso, com certeza cuidará.

– Ok. Onde aquele imbecil pode estar? – inicia seu novo objetivo do dia, por Tohru... o que não fazia por ela? Depois de vasculhar todos os cômodos da casa, resolve procurar do lado de fora. – Telhado. Ok. Jardim... já procurei por tudo que é canto. Onde... onde eu não olhei ainda? – vem uma luz a sua cabeça e sai correndo loucamente para o único lugar que ainda não tinha olhado. Se surpreende ao ver o gato abaixado, tentando ao máximo arrumar o estrago que tinha feito a sua querida horta. Feridas e hematomas espalhados por seu rosto e braços.

– K-yo? – chega mais perto, esfregando os olhos para acreditar.

– Eu tentei fazer de tudo. Agora cê se vira. – levanta, apertando os punhos, de olhos bem lacrados. Taca uma pá para Yuki, se retirando em seguida.

– Hey! Espera! – grita, confuso.

– O que cê quer agora! Não tá vendo que não estraguei mais nada! Agora me deixa em paz! – começa a correr, tentando ao máximo se afastar da sensação horrível que aquele lugar lhe causava.

Yuki apenas fica parado, pensando em que motivos o gato teria pra fazer aquilo. Depois de praticamente estraçalhar seu rosto... por que, diabos, Kyo fez uma coisa como essa!

Olha novamente para a pequena plantação. Embora desgastada, estava praticamente intacta... afinal, o ruivo fez um bom trabalho.

Deixa a pá cair no chão e corre pra escola, estava atrasado, tinha que falar com Honda-san e... precisava, seriamente, tirar essa história a limpo.

* * *

_ Foi o que eu pude fazer! x.x_  
_ Capítulo pequeno! Eu sei! u.u_  
_ Mas é melhor assim porque eu consigo me organizar melhor! q:_  
_ Reviews são bem vindas! (:_

**minakopie**


	2. Munashiki hana to chiru

**Naze ni waraenai esa to nar**

**Cap.2**

_Legenda mongol uu': _

"_()" – pensamento._

""_()"" – pensamento em unisolo. _

_Mais um capítulo minúúúúúsculo uu _

_E não é pelos outros, é por mim! O.ó  
x))))_

_

* * *

_

**Na escola:**

- Ugh... ugh... ugh... com licença, professor. – coloca a mão no peito, respirando pesado, tinha corrido bastante.

- Souma-kun. Está atrasado...

- Eu sei... me desculpe. – com uma expressão assustada e cansada, anda, derrotadamente até sua carteira. Olha para os rubis que não paravam de encará-lo, Kyo vira o rosto assim que percebe que Yuki tinha notado onde seus olhos estavam. Este último, muda a rota de sua cabeça, deixando-a cair quase que automaticamente à mesa.

Após algumas aulas e muitos pitos, eis a última aula, física.

Ao som da voz grossa e entediante do professor, Yuki embala em um sono pesado e bastante perturbado. Realmente não entendia o que era essa terrível sensação... mas... não conseguia parar de sentí-la. Também não achava necessário nenhum tipo de drama... nem queria, não conseguia ver nenhum tipo de ligação com nada nem ninguém, imaginar um motivo plausível para sentir isso estava se tornando angustiante. Porém, se tinha um problema, era exclusivamente seu e de mais ninguém... afinal, não era a esse tipo de atitude que estava acostumado?

- Mas por que diabos...? – sonha alto, chamando atenção de todos na classe.

- Yuki-kun? – a doce voz o tira de seu transe, mas... em momento nenhum havia fechado os olhos... dormira acordado? Era isso?

– Tohru? Ghn... – olha a sua volta, todos olhavam para ele, inclusive Kyo, apesar de fazer de tudo pra parecer que era mera coincidência - Desculpem-me. Acho que peguei no sono... – gargalha baixinho – preciso dormir mais... – é gentil – Não acontecerá de novo... prometo. – diz para o professor, ajeitando o cabelo e esfregando os olhos.

- Tudo bem... dormiu até demais. Vocês estão liberados. – organiza uns papéis em sua mesa e se retira, sendo quase massacrado por um grupo de alunos desesperados por liberdade.

- AHHHH YUKIIII! ESTÁ SE SENTINDO BEM!

- Alguém te agrediu!

- Não te deixaram dormir!

- Foi essa bruxa da Tohru, né!

- Do que estão falando? ... – sua cara mantinha-se sonolenta, mal-humorada e um tanto quanto intrigada, arrumava o material enquanto tentava se esquivar do fã clube que tinha se prensado em sua mesa. – Erm... – sorri, paralisando todas, não precisava de muito esforço para isso – com licença, senhoritas. – vê Kyo saindo da sala sozinho, era a hora certa. Corre em direção ao outro, puxando-o e andando rápido, procurando um lugar menos lotado.

- HEY! QUE CÊ TÁ FAZENDO! – solta sua mão da de Yuki, rudemente.

- Me diz porque.

- CHEIROU MEIA! POR QUE O QUE!

- Porque você restaurou minha plantação.

- Gah! Eu só fiz aquilo... porque... porque... porque SENÃO A TOHRU IA FICAR TRISTE, ORAS! ACHA MESMO QUE FARIA ISSO POR VOCÊ! VOCÊ QUE É IDIOTA POR DEIXAR UMA PORCARIA DAQUELAS NO MEIO DO CAMINHO!

- Não. Não acho. É como imaginei. – sutilmente dá meia volta, andando calmamente para fora daquele lugar. Já sabia o que queria saber, não tinha mais nada pra fazer lá.

- MAH QUE! IMAGINOU O QUE! VOCÊ ACHA QUE VAI SAINDO DO NADA ASSIM! – anda atrás do rato, xingando e aborrecendo-o, como todo dia.

"Então não era nada demais... ufa. Por um momento achei que... ele... tinha reconhecido que... estava errado... isso seria bem estranho." – se distraia preso em seus pensamentos enquanto o ruivo praticamente estourava seus tímpanos.

- HEY! TÁ ME OUVINDO! HOJE EU ACABO COM VOCÊ! DE VEZ! TENHO CERTEZA! NEM ADIANTA FUGIR! CÊ TÁ PERDIDO!

- Cale-se. – para de andar – Já não levou o suficiente ontem?

- Ahn... eu... NÃO TENHO MEDO DAS SUAS AMEAÇAS, RATO IDIOTA! – e em um espaço de tempo incapaz de ser visto por olhos humanos, Kyo é golpeado, em um contra-ataque.

- Já não te disse para não me provocar na escola? Argh. Você me dá nojo. – e segue seu caminho, sem nem se importar com a situação do outro.

- Kyo-kun! – a menina o acolhe – Meninos! Não briguem!

A voz familiar chama a atenção do rato, e retornando até onde estava, nota o estrago que havia feito.

- Souma-kun! Não acha que pegou muito pesado dessa vez? Ele está repleto de cicatrizes! – sustentava o corpo moreno, com toda a sua força.

- Essas cicatrizes... não são recentes... não reparou que seu rosto estava marcado na aula?

- De qualquer modo! – seu coração frágil já doía e seu rosto já estava repleto de lágrimas. – Ele precisa de um médico!

- Não. Acho que ele agüenta, Honda-san. – mas na verdade, se perguntava se realmente tinha ido longe demais. Talvez pela preocupação de Tohru, ou pelo cansaço, mas nesse momento, sentia-se pior. Aquela sensação... estava maior. Em um impulso se ajoelha, ficando á altura dos dois – Hey. Idiota. Para de fazer ceninha. – dá um tapa em sua face amorenada.

- Eu... te odeio. – diz antes de desmaiar de cansaço.

- Kyo-sannnnnnn! Kyo-sannnn! – a menina passa a mão por seu rosto, tentando despertá-lo.

Yuki não conseguia ouvir mais nada, o choro descompassado de Tohru ecoava por toda parte, chegava a irritar. Mas não suportava vê-la chorar. Pega o gato no colo, fazendo com que seus braços circulassem seu pescoço. – Não se preocupe Tohru. Ele ficará bem. Farei o possível.

- Souma... kun. – sorri, seguindo-o, precisavam levá-lo para casa o quanto antes.

- Mas Yuki... está cada dia mais violento, na? Sexo seguro hoje em dia virou apenas um mito.

- Mais um comentário desses e poderá dizer adeus a esse rostinho safado. olhar perverso Passa a gaze. – estende a mão pro cão.

- Ah Yukiiiiiii... não seja tão mau comigo!

- Me entregue logo a porcaria da gaze. Quando Tohru voltar esse traste tem que estar acordado. Não quero que ela chore mais uma vez.

- Não acha que está indo longe demais com essas lutas? – pergunta, colocando o material na mão do rato.

- Por que está me dizendo isso? Já foi muito pior.

- Sim... mas... do nada...? Sabe... vocês dois tinham tido uma grande melhora. Mas, mais precisamente de ontem pra hoje, você tem estado muito agressivo. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não. Não houve nada. Só estou cansado e ele me estressa. Não tenho o direito de contra atacar quando ele vem me bater?

- Sim... mas...

- Nada de "mas"... vai pegar o cicatrizante... ainda há muito o que fazer.– aponta para o rosto do gato.

- Isso está muito feio mesmo. – analisa as marcas - Tudo bem que... vocês sempre foram assim... mas... pegue leve com ele... Kyo não mede seus atos muito bem... – encosta de leve no ombro de Yuki e vai procurar o bendito remédio, deixando-o exclusivamente pensativo e irritado, sozinho, olhando a figura marcada estirada na cama.

- Por que... eu deveria sentir pena dele? Nunca precisei disso... Por que do nada todos resolveram me recriminar por uma coisa que ele começa... que ele escolhe? – pensa sobre esses últimos dias, sobre suas últimas brigas. O gato, realmente, estava se contendo mais do que o comum. No incidente da plantação... ele quase não tentou acertá-lo. – Hug! Por que ele está fazendo essas coisas! – leva as duas mãos à cabeça, seu rosto demonstrava claramente a confusão que dominava seu corpo. E então, aquela maldita sensação volta... 3 vezes mais forte do que das outras vezes. – Me diz seu idiota! Por quê! – sacode o corpo desacordado, em desespero.

- Hhnn... – pode ver as íris cor de rubi encarando-o e o rosto de Kyo passar de confortavelmente acomodado para um outro, amedrontado? Sim. Era facilmente notável por qualquer um que o ruivo estava com muito medo, por mais estranho que isso fosse.

"E-eu o assusto! Apesar de tudo que ele me diz... mesmo depois de parecer tão seguro de si... eu o assusto! O que está acontecendo aqui!" – larga os braços que agora a pouco estavam sendo chacoalhados, afastando-se do corpo.

Ficam se olhando por mais algum tempo. Ao mesmo tempo em que o pânico já tomava conta do corpo do rato, Kyo, afobadamente, tinha vontade de levantar e sair dessa situação sufocante, mas não conseguia.

"O mais frustrante..."

"...é que eu não sei..."

""...porque estou assim.""

- Yukiiiiiii... aqui está! Não sei onde a Tohru tinha metido esse troço, tava difícil de achar e... – nota o rosto dos dois. – Meninos? – vai se aproximando, lentamente.

- Souma-kun! Neko-chan! Shigure-chan! Cheguei! – passeia pela sala – Uhn? Cadê todo mundo? – arruma o cabelo, livrando-se da bandana tão desconfortável que usava para trabalhar, vasculhando todos os cantos da sala, cozinha... sem nem sinal deles. – Será que aconteceu algo sério com Neko-chan! – sobe as escadas e corre pelo corredor do andar de cima, deparando-se com o quarto de Kyo fechado. Bate na porta. – Kyo-kun?

É recebida por Shigure, com uma cara desolada. – Shigure! Aconteceu alguma coisa!

O homem, que estava com o rosto em uma pequena brecha da porta muda sua expressão para um sorriso alegre e carinhoso.- Não... – abre a porta por completo – Apenas coloquei as crianças pra dormir...

Honda-san sorri diante da cena. Os dois com as faces mais angelicais existentes, compartilhando o mesmo metro quadrado, sem brigarem. Kyo mantinha sua mão sobre o peito, a outra largada ao lado de seu corpo, a poucos milímetros de uma outra, menor e mais clara, do rato, que tinha sua cabeça entre o vão do pescoço do ruivo.

- M-mas... como... você... conseguiu... isso!

- Se-gre-do. Mas então, Tohru! Estou faminto!

- Ahn! Ah sim! Claro! Vou preparar o jantar!

- Como foi no trabalho?

- Foi ótimo!

E assim saem do quarto, conversando a respeito de bobagens e situações rotineiras. Enquanto isso, no quarto do gato, dois meninos dormiam, sem ter a mínima noção de com quem dariam de cara ao acordar.

* * *

_Xx hum! Eu to me esforçando pra postar logo! Mas eu tenho preguicite aguda u.u' mas juro que tô xD_

_Mas anyway nean xD  
_

**minakopie**


	3. Chi wo nagasu tabi ni ikiteru wake

Chi wo nagasu tabi ni ikiteru wake  
_cap.3_

_

* * *

_

- GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – ouve-se um berro ecoando do quarto.

- Opppps. Parece que alguém acordou! – dá uma mordida na bolacha, tão deliciosa que Tohru tinha preparado.

- Será que eles vão ficar bem!

- Ah! Já tava na hora de alguém pregar essa peça neles! Era um desejo íntimo meu... huhuhuhu. Queria estar lá pra ver a cara do ruivo.

- O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI!

- Cof, cof, cof! – leva a mão a boca. – Pare de berrar. Cof, cof, cof!

- AH! PARE VOCÊ DE TOSSIR! – emburra, a essa altura já estava praticamente pendurado no teto, extremamente corado, tentando fugir de qualquer contato com a pele do outro. – E O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO NA MINHA CAMA!

- Eu que vou saber? Pergunta praquele cão idiota. Isso tem cara de ter sido coisa dele. – calmamente se levanta da cama, espreguiçando-se deliciosamente – COF, COF, COF! – ajoelha-se, devido ao impacto. – Mas que... cof... cof... diabos é isso! COF, COF, COF!

- EPA! CHEGA PRA LÁ! ESSE TROÇO DEVE SER CONTAGIOSO! E SE TEM COISA PIOR DO QUE FICAR DOENTE, É FICAR DOENTE DO SEU VÍRUS!

Yuki nem se ligava nas acusações e intimidações do gato, seu rosto estava vermelho pela tosse, surpreendendo-o violentamente. Apoiava a mão no chão, segurando-se.

- Yuki-kun! Está tossindo! – Tohru sobe correndo as escadas enquanto Shigure tratava logo de ligar para Hatori. Acolhe o corpo esguio. – Está tendo um ataque!

- Hun? – observa, desentendido, a cena. Não tinha pego chuva, não tinha se cansado demais... afinal... qual era o motivo daquela crise? - O mariquinhas já arrumou um jeito de chamar atenção. – estica os braços, na intenção de alongar os músculos. – OUTH! – leva a mão ás costas, logo sentindo pontadas por todo seu corpo. – MAS QUE DIABOS É ISSO! GUH! – rende-se, sentando na cama, se olhos bem fechados.

- Caramba! Isso aqui tá parecendo uti de hospital público! Tá todo mundo ruim!

- Acho que Hatori terá que cuidar de Kyo-san também... não parece estar nem um pouco bem...

- Se eu conseguir fazer de novo o que eu fiz antes vai ser mais fácil... esse gato idiota tem a mania de fugir de médico! Kyo-kunnnnnn! Deita na caminha pro titio Shigure te prender aí, deita!

- NÃO ME TRATE COMO CRIANÇA! GUH! AHHHHH NEM BERRAR MAIS EU POSSO! – acaba deitando, como fora pedido, não conseguia sustentar seu corpo, por mais humilhante que fosse.

- Graças a deus... – finalmente o rato volta a se manifestar – Não se preocupem comigo... estou bem... – se levanta com cuidado e esforço.

- Nada disso! Vai deitar na caminha com o coleguinha e esperar o titio Hatori chegar!

- Se continuar falando assim, você que vai precisar ver o Hatori.

- Seria um prazer...

- HENTAI! – sente outra pontada.

- Fale o que quiser... mas não fui eu quem dormiu na mesma cama que Yuki.kun.

- VOCÊ QUE FEZ ISSO! E EU NEM SEI COMO!

- Não coloca a culpa em mim nãoooo! Negando seus desejos sexuais... tsc tsc... isso é muito feio, Kyo-kun! Não sinta vergonha! Você é jovem! Os hormônios estão a flor da pele!

- PARE DE SE APROVEITAR DA NOSSA SITUAÇÃO PRA TIRAR COM A NOSSA CARA!

- Mas é tão divertido! HAHAHAHA. Já chega... Tô indo nessa! Tohru, coloque Yuki naquela cama, sim?

- Mas...

- Sem "mas", Tohru-chan! Você quer me ver chorar! Vai me decepcionar muito se não fizer o que lhe peço!

- GAHHHH Eu faço!

- Mesmo! – limpando as lágrimas falsas.

- Sim... – vira-se para Yuki – Souma-kun... É melhor se deitar ao lado de Kyo! Gomen! Ordens do senhor shigure!

- Hihihihihihi! – deixa o quarto quase tão rápido quanto havia entrado.

- Mas isso... não faz sentido algum. Por que não posso ficar em minha própria cama?

- É! POR QUE NÃO!

- Eu... não sei... Porque... ele disse que não?

- E desde quando eu... obedeço aquele tarado?... Vou para meu quarto, com licença. – caminha lentamente para seu destino, segurando um de seus braços.

- Simmmmm...

- Yuki... espere. – olhava para o lençol que o cobria.

- Hum...?

- Deite aqui... isso vai deixar... a Tohru... mais aliviada.

- Que? Você também? – olha para o rosto implorante da menina – gah... tudo bem. – contra sua vontade, divide a cama com seu tão odiado rival, olhando para o teto e batucando em sua perna, mal esperando que isso tudo terminasse.

- Arigatou! Arigatou Kyo-kun! Vou pegar algo pra vocês beberem! Com licença! Arigatouuuu! – fazendo reverências.

- Tudo bem... ok? Deixe disso... pode ir, pode ir... – o olhar inconformado deixava bem claro o quanto isso seria um pesadelo pra ele. Deita sua cabeça no travesseiro, fazendo o mesmo que o outro.

- Que idéia...

- O que!

- Deitarmos na mesma cama... deve ser mais um fetiche daquele depravado.

- Não conversa comigo!

- Não era essa a minha intenção... mas já que se meteu no meu monólogo, achei mais educado responder. Sabe, não sou bicho do mato como você. – sorri, sínico.

- Você não estava mal há dois minutos atrás! Que tipo de crise é essa! Para mim cê fingiu que tava mal pra faltar aula amanhã!

- Não me confunda com você, vagabundo.

- Vou te tacar dessa cama! Juro que vou!

- Vale a pena tentar.

Com essa iniciativa, o gato tenta de todos os jeitos empurrar o corpo menor para o chão. Inutilmente, tudo que consegue é mais um hematoma.

- Não leve a sério tudo que digo, gato burro!

- E ainda me bate! Ahhhh! Enganador! Finge que tá doente e ainda mente! Parabéns príncipe!

- Se continuar com isso vai ver...

- Agora tá me ameaçando! Vem então! – em posição de luta. (deitado ¬¬")

- Ah. Estou cansado... – vira-se, de costas para o gato – Tente não se mexer muito, sim?

- EU ME MEXO – sente as malditas pontadas – o quanto eu quiser... – capota.

- Paz... finalmente. – assim, os dois caem no sono, acordando, somente, com as batidas insistentes na porta.

- QUE QUE É! – pergunta, mal-humorado, abafando a cabeça no travesseiro, tentando não ouvir.

- Hora do mééééééédico! – praticamente arromba a porta, com uma pose teatral.

- Shigure. Deixe o quarto. – o médico abaixa a cabeça em sinal de negação, sendo seguido por Tohru, preocupada. – Muito bem... tirando o estranho fato de estarem na mesma cama...

- TODO MUNDO RESOLVEU... GAHHH... me lembrar isso... agora. – frustrado.

- Não fale como se isso me agradasse. – se mexe, lentamente, acordando.

- Você fica aí na sua! – apenas diz em um tom gritado.

- Continuando... – limpa a garganta – o que há de errado?

- Não sabemos. – dizem em unisolo, com caras visivelmente emburradas.

- Isso foi pouco tempo depois daquela viagem à praia, não?

Os dois olham pensativos para direções opostas... aquela viagem... foi a mais marcante que tiveram... sem dúvidas. Até Akito estivera por lá. Mas graças a Honda, conseguiram manter a sanidade...

- Sim... mas não acho que haja alguma relação. Por que haveria? – o rato pergunta, vacilante.

- Vocês estiveram muito sensibilizados. Yuki, talvez seu problema tenha alguma relação com isso sim. Já Kyo... não... não acho que seja isso. Aliás, que cicatrizes são essas?

- ... pergunta pra esse maldito!

- Ele tentou me bater e eu revidei, oras, nada mais normal.

- Entendo. Muito bem, Kyo, tire as roupas.

- MAH QUE! Pra que!

- Examinar as feridas, oras. Pensa que vou fazer isso como se estiver de roupas?

- Não tiro a roupa! E muito menos na frente desse retardado!

- Como se eu fosse olhar...

- NÃO FOI ISSO QUE EU DISSE!

- Chega disso. Kyo, tire as roupas agora. Yuki, você é o próximo. – se aproxima, com uma pose ameaçadora, tentando ao máximo intimidar os dois. Não que não conseguisse isso apenas com um olhar.

- Argh! – lentamente tira a blusa, depois o resto das vestes. Não sabia porque, mas estava vermelho, Não é como se o rato idiota nunca o tivesse visto sem roupas, afinal, já se transformaram várias vezes juntos, e se vestiram em lugares semelhantes (longe da Honda), mas, nesta ocasião, tudo parecia tão... planejado.

O médico se aproxima, examinando todas as marcas de perto. Yuki não resiste, mesmo quando tinha "cuidado" das feridas do infeliz, tentava não perceber a intensidade delas. Nota que realmente, por mais difícil que fosse admitir, havia pego pesado, diante das circunstâncias.

- Muito bem, Kyo. Isto vai arder um pouco, mas acho que um lutador tão conceituado como você nem notará. – deixa clara sua ironia, arrancando uma leve risada de Yuki, que olhava atentamente para o tratamento do outro, fingindo uma reação indiferente.

"Ele... cresceu bastante..."

- Argh! Isso é arder um pouco! Cê tá me marcando á ferro! – contrai os olhos, olhando em seguida para Yuki. – Hey! Que cê tá olhando!

É pego de surpresa – Estava apenas reparando o quão fraca é a resistência de sua pele.

- Gahhh! Quando for a sua vez você vai ver! Ahhhh! Isso é tortura, Hatori!

- Deixa de frescura, vire de frente, vou passar em seu rosto.

E o gato faz o que é pedido, amedrontado. Se as feridas do corpo já ardiam absurdamente, imagina as de uma pele mais sensível. Recrimina seus pensamentos. Era forte, e isso, isso não era nada demais. Já havia passado por coisas piores, inclusive com aquele maricas desprezível. Mas ultimamente... será que estava desacostumado?

Após muitos grunhidos de dor e berros de raiva, Hatori termina de cuidar de Kyo.

- Posso colocar as roupas agora!

- Como quiser. Yuki, sua vez.

O ruivo se levanta, vestindo-se, enquanto o rato fazia o oposto. Não pode deixar de reparar no quão frágil o corpo do menino parecia. Sentia-se humilhado por perder sempre pra alguém que aparentava ser tão desprovido desse tipo de habilidade. Não que ele fosse um modelo de corpo escultural.

- Respire. – o garoto o faz – Seus pulmões estão cada dia mais desgastados. Tem que parar de se estressar. Muito disso é emocional.

- Diga isso pra esse imbecil. Se não fosse por ele, meu stress já teria ido todo embora.

- Será mesmo, Yuki? Não acho que seja só culpa de Kyo. Bem, vou lhe aplicar algumas injeções. Fique parado.

- Sim.

Kyo apenas observava o processo. Realmente, ele era muito frágil, parece que qualquer coisinha poderia quebra-lo. Então por que ele não conseguia! – Parece leite.

- Que? – os dois o olham.

- Sua pele... parece leite. – olha afetivamente para o outro.

- Nossa... eu realmente bati forte demais. O idiota enlouqueceu. – balança a cabeça, em sinal a frustração.

- Hey! Num to fazendo nada demais! Você que tem essa cor de defunto! Espera que eu ache isso normal!

- Pois deveria... já que 90 da população possui a mesma cor. – encosta a cabeça no travesseiro, fechando os olhos.

- Hunf. – cruza os braços e olha para o outro lado.

- Muito bem, agora vocês devem descansar.

- Na mesma cama!

- Não. Isso não faz o menor sentido.

- Finalmente alguém com senso nessa família! – deita na cama – Saia! Já! – qualquer um notaria o sorriso satisfeito do gato ao dizer isso. Yuki apenas se levanta calmamente, parando antes de completar o movimento abdominal.

- Não Kyo... eu disse que não precisavam deitar na mesma cama, mas Yuki precisa continuar deitado até se recuperar. Se preferir, você pode ir para outra cama, mas ele deve continuar aí.

- O que! Ahhhnnn... – não agüentava mais todo esse drama em cima da saúde do rato – Eu não vou a lugar algum! Esse é o MEU quarto e eu fico nele o quanto EU quiser!

- Como desejar. Bem, Akito me espera. Com licença, não façam esforço. – e o homem se retira do quarto, massageando as pálpebras. Do jeito que as coisas iam, quem precisaria de medico seria ele.

- Não se preocupe, gato maldito. Vou sair daqui logo.

- Acho bom mesmo! Não agüento mais esse seu cheiro enjoativo!

- Hum... sim. – tenta se levantar, caindo de joelhos no chão. – Droga! Cof cof cof!

- Deita aí logo, inferno! – grunhiu – Mas não encosta em mim!

- Como se eu quisesse.

_Silêncio._

_- Adoro leite. Mesmo._

_- Como?_

_- Nada._

_- Pensa que não notei seu olhar, gato? – sorri sedutor._

_Arregala os olhos. – O que pensa que está dizendo, roedor inútil!_

_- Apenas o que você gostaria de ouvir. E depois, foi você quem começou._

_- Eu não disse nada! – extremamente corado._

_- Adora leite. Hum... – sobe em cima do corpo moreno, alisando seus braços com os nós dos dedos._

_- S-saia já daí, infeliz! – evitava olhar para seus olhos, sabia que se desconcertaria se o fizesse._

_- Como quiser. – se abaixa um pouco, a altura das orelhas do ruivo – Mas sabe... estou meio fraco, e temo me mexer um pouco para faze-lo... – sussurra, fazendo o que dissera, notando a expressão do outro mudar para uma completamente perdida._

_- Argh! – fecha os olhos com força – Eu... não agüento. – puxa o corpo para si, tomando seus lábios alucinadamente, mudando as posições, envolvendo o corpo do outro com o seu._

_Arregala os olhos, sentando-se na cama - GAH!_

_"O QUE DIABOS FOI ISSO!"_

_Olha para o lado, ele estava dormindo, seminu. Realmente foi um sonho, amaldiçoado sonho._

_Nota o menino gemer, mexendo-se de leve enquanto esticava os braços gostosamente._

_Toma uma coloração vermelha de imediato ao notar a tensão na região um pouco abaixo da cintura._

_- Acorda._

_- Hum? – abre os olhos demoradamente, estranhando a reação do ruivo. – Que houve?_

_- Sai daqui._

_- De novo essa história? Já disse que isso também não é agradável pra mim... mas foi o Hatori que pediu... não tenho culpa se você..._

_- Eu avisei. – interrompe o outro. Impulsivamente, puxa seus cabelos, inclinando-se em sua direção e beijando-o. Não tinha controle nem noção de seus atos e espontaneamente, obriga o outro a corresponder seus gestos, acariciando sua cintura. Arregala os olhos e se separa rudemente, limpando a boca. – SAI DAQUI! – respirava pesado e olhava para o nada, aterrorizado e assustado._

_Yuki não estava nem um pouco diferente, na mesma hora, se levanta, com esforço ou não, recolhendo suas roupas e andando até a porta._

_- ... – volta, aproximando-se do gato. – Não. Não sou obrigado a entender o que você fez, apenas pra você poder lidar com suas dúvidas internas. – se deita ao seu lado, sorrindo, malicioso._

_Não era como se ele gostasse, ou entendesse o que Kyo havia feito... mas, era raro ver o ruivo naquele estado tão agradável e facilmente influenciável. E a tortura psicológica começa._

_- EU DISSE PRA SAIR! – leva as mãos a cabeça._

_- E eu já ouvi. – ajoelha-se ao seu lado – Então... quer dizer que... quando você não aceita... ou entende alguma coisa... culpa os outros... an? Interessante. Típico desse seu caráter deplorável. – dedilha sua coxa, sentindo os espasmos mesclados de angústia e desejo vindos do outro. Como era previsível..._

_- Não me toque. – não o olhava, não conseguia._

_- Se eu te tocar... você vai fazer o que? – direciona seus dedos para um lugar mais em cima, praticamente obrigando-o a encarar seu sorriso. Beija seu rosto lentamente._

_- Já disse... PRA NÃO ME TOCAR! – com toda a raiva e receio contido, empurra o outro pra longe, fazendo-o cair da cama e estirar-se no chão._

_- Você só vai conseguir agir como alguém normal... o dia em que admitir... que o problema é você, Kyo. Aceitar seu destino. Não, isso não é relevante pra mim... mas eu fico irado em ver que existe alguém tão imbecil. Esse é o maior motivo que tenho pra te odiar. Pense... você tem cérebro pra isso._

_Yuki deixa o quarto, balbuciante. Não agüentava mais. Não se importava com Kyo, certo? Mas então por que... por que tinha ficado tão revoltado?_

_Aquele ruivo... simplesmente não entendia todas as suas qualidades... isso o deixava irritado... será que ele não conseguia perceber que essa máscara era quase tão visível quanto sua verdadeira face? Que qualquer um podia notar que ele era extremamente... inseguro?_

_"Por que... por que você consegue me entender melhor do que eu, ratazana maldita! Por que não me deixa... te odiar?" – leva a mão ao ombro, massageando-o. "Droga. Tô preocupado com ele."_

_Entra no quarto, deitando na cama imediatamente. Leva a mão à cabeça._

_- Ah... – massageia os olhos. – Esse cara é muito chato. Muito, muito, mesmo. – tira as meias e deita na cama. – O que fazer pra conviver com ele depois disso? Ele vai me encher o saco..._

_Fica pensando um tempo. Rá, a imagem que fazia... parecia não se importar nem um pouco com o outro. Mas que ironia. Apenas esperava o pedido de desculpas do ruivo... a aceitação._

_- Merda... não devia esperar algo como isso... nada vindo dele. Devia ir falar com ele... atormentar um pouco mais... - sorri, cruel, e é isso mesmo que faz, andando, ainda balbuciante até o quarto do outro menino, abrindo a porta e o olhando. Este estava com a mão sobre a cabeça, aparentava estar confuso, jogado na cama._

_- Não. Por que diabos você voltou! Porra! Não quero você aqui! Não aconteceu nada! – o ar de revolta estava estampado em sua cara. _

_- Já chega. – se ajoelha na cama, encarando-o seriamente – Enquanto você negar... – aproxima sua boca ao ouvido do ruivo – Vai tornar isso mais divertido... – roça os lábios de leve naquela região sensível, esperando sentir o outro se contorcer, e é isso que acontece. _

_- Yuki... para! – empurra o outro de leve, quase como se dissesse que não era bem isso que queria, encolhendo-se pra trás, levando a cabeça aos joelhos, tentando mostrar sua insignificância pra si mesmo ao se tratar desse assunto. – Não quero que... faça isso!_

_- O princípio das suas frases te denuncia, gato idiota... – continua a tortura, conhecia agora um jeito sensual que nunca diria ter. Acaba fazendo o ruivo deitar na própria cama, deitando por cima enquanto ajeitava suas pernas estrategicamente._

_"Por que ele não para?" – extremamente corado, vira a cabeça para o lado._

_

* * *

_

_ continua._


End file.
